


Pictures

by mistrali



Series: 100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: Colin begins to see the wizarding world isn’t all it’s made out to be.





	1. Chapter 1 [Hogwarts]

“Professor,” asked Colin. “Are there wizarding photographers?” He imagined himself capturing a Welsh Green in full flight, the iridescent emerald of its underbelly. Perhaps he might make a study of Grindylows in their natural habitats... 

Or there was travel (who knew what magical wonders might lurk among the Yellow Mountains of China, or the Mekong Delta?). Ruins and monuments, monasteries and jungles — all these were his to explore.

Professor McGonagall looked perplexed. “There are journalists, Creevey,” she said. “But working for the Prophet is extremely competitive.” 

“No, Professor, I mean... film producers? You know... documentaries?”

Another blank look. Colin sighed.


	2. Chapter 2 [Muggle]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dad pulls Colin and Dennis out of Hogwarts in third year.”

Dad pulls Colin and Dennis out of Hogwarts in third year, after several furious and fruitless altercations with Dumbledore about the Dementors. At home, he phones Mum during a Dad weekend (which must mean he’s really serious) and has long discussions with her about health and safety, indemnity insurance, child protection, liability and all sorts of other words that Colin doesn’t understand.

The evening of their last day at Hogwarts, he rings The Times, the Guardian, the Independent and The Observer. When he’s laughed off by all but one, he starts on the TV channels, tabloids and mainstream radio.

He sends them to St Aloysius’ instead, where Colin has to content himself with the world of the mundane: maths, at which Dennis shines, and art, which Colin’s missed so much it hurts.

It’s Dennis who takes it hardest, Dennis who sulks at having to do science homework and (once, to their mum’s consternation) accidentally turns the tea set into a colony of spiders before hurriedly fixing the damage. When Mum bursts into tears and tells him that she knew their father shouldn’t have sent them to that bloody school, she and Dad have an almighty row over speakerphone and Dennis has to step in and tell them both to shut up, which gets him sent to his room with no tea and both the twins a “Because we said so!” Colin has to stifle a chuckle: it’s weird, that his parents agree on this when they fight over so much else. (The tea set ends up in the bin, since any tea made using it never quite tastes right after that.)


End file.
